


With our Partners

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Idk how long this gonna be, Kakashi has an Absol, Please let me know if you agree with my choices for their pokemon, Pokemon AU, adding characters as they appear, they all have Pokemon partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Upon enrolling at the Academy, all students are given an egg that will only hatch if the student graduates. It is said that that Pokemon will hatch into their perfect partner (or the pre-evolved form of their perfect partner).





	1. Prologue

As with many things, Pokemon were discovered by Senju Tobirama. At the time, they were a dying race, and he quickly learned that the egg of a Pikachu and a Togekiss (or any other combination of Pokemon) could produce any Pokemon.

  
Intrigued, he had set about to cloning eggs but it had an intentional side effect- they only hatched when - or if - the person carrying them were strong enough to be a ninja.

  
Admittedly the lowest 'level' (Tobirama was in charge of naming the different levels of ninja to live within the village, if only because he didn't trust his brother to come up with names), which was being called 'Genin'. Hashirama had wanted to call it 'Still Children'.

  
As he cloned the eggs, he slowly gave them to every ninja in the village, perplexed by how each Pokemon seemed to be a perfect match to it's trainer - Hashirama had even gotten a peacemaking Pokemon - and he had wondered what he would get.

  
So now he was staring at a tiny adorable sea lion, wondering if he'd gotten a defective egg (Not impossible, but very unlikely), even though no one else had - even Madara's Pyroar was perfect for him-

  
"Popplio!" It cheered, and, despite himself, a smile appeared on Tobirama's face. He may not like it, but they were a team now.

  
"I'm Tobirama." He said, bending down and picking up the small Pokemon. "Let's see what you can do, shall we?"

  
***

  
A couple of months later, he had a Brionne.

  
Less than a minute later, he learned that this evolution of his Pokemon loved to dance.

  
That was about when Madara found out and started to poke fun at Tobirama (who simply raised an unamused eyebrow).

  
"I hope you realize that your Pyroar is weak to my Brionne." He said, voice calm even though he was anything but. "And even with your Mangekyo you can't keep up with my Hiraishin."

  
And, of course, they fought and Hashirama was _sooo_ disappointed in them - really couldn't his best friend and his brother ever get along?

  
***

  
Then when Brionne evolved it became a Primarina, and, rather than liking dancing as Brionne had, he found she loved to sing.  
And her attacks were just as powerful as his, he found.

  
He began to socialize (not on purpose, what happened was since Primarina loved to sing she sang and people came and stood there listening and then complimented her), and when he met Uchiha Kagami he spoke to Madara about training him.

  
Surprisingly, Madara allowed him, though, he'd added, his Pyroar was to be there so Madara knew what Kagami was being taught.

  
And then Kagami wound up dragging his friends along and he accidentally became the sensei to six different kids.

  
As he saw what Pokemon they recieved, he was filled with pride, though Danzo's Magikarp (and subsequent Gyarados) was... A point of concern.

  
No matter. He couldn't change it, so there was no use worrying over something that could be nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_But it wasn't._


	2. Team Kakashi

No one has seen Hakate Kakashi's pokemon.

Naruto's hatched during the Academy (the last time someone's had done that was Namikaze Minato - the Yondaime Hokage).

  
So had Sasuke's - just a couple of days after the Massacre in fact.

  
Sakura's had waited until the day of their graduation.

  
***

  
On the day Kakashi-sensei tested them, they each showed up with their pokemon in tow.

Naruto arrived with his Vulpix in his arms - much the same way Kiba carried Akamaru - Kakashi thought as Naruto set his partner down, noting the six tails instead of one that showed that the Vulpix was loved.

  
Sasuke arrived with his Riolu walking beside him - communicating through grunts and gestures.

  
And Sakura had an Eevee, following her closely (literally right on her heels).

  
***

  
And he began their test, wondering at the familiarity that existed with Naruto and his Vulpix, and Sasuke and his Riolu.

  
After all, most genin didn't hatch their pokemon until they graduated. But to see Vulpix understanding Naruto as through their minds are connected-

  
Which was, for the record, possible. It was how Kakashi knew his pokemon was nearby, watching. If he, Kakashi, passed these three, then Absol would be the one primarily teaching the Eevee, Vulpix and Riolu.

  
***

  
He glanced up at his sensei's face on the momument - specfically at his Ninjask. The only person known to hatch his pokemon before graduation...

  
Unless these two had managed it (and it looked like they had). If they had... Then the Council would not let him fail this team.

  
He dodged Naruto's Vulpix and then ducked under a punch from the (almost) genin and then Sasuke and Riolu arrived, attacking as well.

  
And then after another moment, Sakura came out of hiding with her Eevee (behind her, she wants to keep her pokemon safe from him. She doesn't know what an Eevee is capable of).

  
***

  
They'd passed.

  
Naruto stood there with his Vulpix beside him doing his best to contain his glee, rocking back and forth on his feet. He noted Sakura-chan hugging her Eevee - good, it'd taken him and Vulpix a while to get to where they were now and Sakura -chan needed to get working because she was falling behind there.

  
And he saw Sasuke's lips curling up as he and Riolu leaned into each other, celebrating in thier own way.

  
"Since you three passed, it's only right that you meet my Pokemon, since he'll be working with yours." Kakashi said. "He'll teach them the basics about what they will likely need when we're on the field. When he's not working with them, I'll be working on your teamwork - with each other, each other's pokemon, and your own pokemon, though I have less to do in that department than I thought." A pause. "You are not to tell anyone who asks about my pokemon, unless it's the Hokage himself. Understand?"

  
"Yes, sensei." They chorused. Then Kakashi gave a quick flick of his hand - a basic symbol - and-

  
And Absol walked out of the trees, looking magnificent and powerful.

  
"This is my Absol." Kakashi said. "One of the few in the world. No one else who's seen him is still alive.

  
"Who else has seen him?" Naruto asked quietly, which was such a change from his usual attitude.

  
"My father." Kakashi said. "My genin team. Some enemies."

  
"Your team?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, I know it hurts, but... Could you tell us who they were?

  
"Uchiha Obito." Kakashi said. "He was... A cousin of yours." He closed his eyes. "Noharu Rin." He opened them. "And our sensei was Namikaze Minato."

  
Their eyes widened, and then exchanged surprised looks, before returning their attention to their sensei.

  
"Alright." He said, taking a breath. "Send your pokemon off with Absol, he'll take care of them." Naruto turned to Vulpix, who trotted over to the much taller pokemon. Riolu paused cautiously, before walking to Sakura, holding out his arms to take Eevee.

  
And she handed the small pokemon over after a short pause.

  
"Now, it's time to start your training." Kakashi eye-smiled.


	3. Formation Ino-Shika-Cho

No one had been more surprised at his Chimchar than Sarutobi Asuma. Over time as they had gotten stronger, his Chimchar had evolved into Monferno and (eventually) an Infernape.

 

Ino - on the night after graduation - had hatched a Ralts. She had been please to see that she (like most of her family) had hatched a psychic type.

  
Shikamaru had hatched a Slakoth (he'd complained about it being troublesome, but he was already carrying his (lazy) Pokemon to his dad for tips on hatching it) about halfway through the Academy (Nara tended to hatch theirs sooner rather than later but shhh no one can know. They'll be forced into early graduation).

  
Choji had hatched a Makuhita. He'd frozen, before taking his Pokemon by the hand (Akimatchi are taught from birth how to properly treat Pokemon and he was no different), and going to his dad for answers.

 

They'd passed their graduation test with flying colors - because of course they had. They'd been taught all their life to work together and even if their parents hadn't reminded them that teamwork would be different with Pokemon, they still had Shikamaru.

  
They knew that even if (even though, really) they didn't know what all their Pokemon were capable of, Shikamaru would and he would tell them how to impliment them.

 

And then Asuma introduced them to his Infernape (called Beniot), and telling them that Infernape would teach their Pokemon while he trained them, and that in the afternoons they would all train together, before completing a mission in the evening.  
They agreed, and then he sent them home, telling them he'd meet them at the Yanamaka's flower shop at nine, and to not be late.

  
***

  
And instead of heading to their parents at the Nara compound, as they'd planned, Shikamaru instead went the other way, Slakoth draped over his shoulder.

  
"Where are you going, Shika?" Ino asked, trailing after him. He sighed, and nearly a minute passed before he answered.

  
"Naruto's." A pause before - "He also had a test from his Jounin sensei. Hakate Kakashi."

  
"You think he passed?" Choji asked.

  
"I think that if Hakate didn't pass him and Sasuke then the Council will be pissed." Came the reply. "And not just because Sasuke's the last loyal Uchiha."

  
"I thought you didn't approve of that label." Ino said, falling into step with him.

  
"I still don't. It puts too much pressure on Sasuke." A frown appeared on Shikamaru's face. "Sooner or later if this keeps up and he doesn't have anyone to fall back on - someone he can trust - he'll crack."

  
"What about his Pokemon?" Choji asked.

  
"Not enough." Shikamaru opened the door to an apartment building. "He needs his teammates backing him up too." He started up the stairs. Ino and Choji, refusing to be left behind, followed him up.

  
They kept walking until they reached the top floor, then Shika knocked on the door, and there was a pause - and a sound that sounded like someone tripping over something, before the door opened.

  
Naruto stood there, beads of sweat dripping down his face, looking tired with a Vulpix at his side.

  
"Hey Shika." He said. "What's up?" Then he noticed his other guests. "Ino, Choji. You three passed your jounin sensei's test?"

  
"Of course." Came the reply. "You?"

  
"Yeah." Naruto grinned weakly. "It was a teamwork test. Kakashi-sensei had two bells and said that in order to pass we had to take the bells. Made us think that only two of us could pass, at the most."

  
"Can I pet your Vulpix?" Ino asked from Shikamaru's side. Naruto looked down at his Pokemon, before stepping back and beckoning them in and-

  
As soon as they stepped in it got incredibly hot.

  
"You can't stay here." Ino said instantly, even as she bent to pet Vulpix. "Is the heat from Vulpix or..."

  
"No." Naruto said. "My heating and air conditioning systems are broken. I'm packing up my valuables to leave."

  
"And stay where?" Choji asked, concerned.

  
"Under a bridge?" Naruto asked. "I dunno. Anywhere is better than here."

  
"You can stay at the Nara Compund." Shikamaru insisted. "Under a bridge is bad for your Vulpix because it's wet."

 

"I don't want to impose." Naruto insisted.

  
"Then you can stay with the Akimachi's." Choji said. "We love to feed people."

  
"I-" Naruto sounded unsure, and Ino decided to speak up.

  
"We'll even help you move your stuff." She said, standing tall. "Shikamaru, Choji, grab boxes."

  
***

  
"You did good." Shikaku told his son as Naruto laughed along with their clansmen. "Though you should've brought him around sooner."

  
"He's actually happy." Shikamaru observed. "It appears that you are right." A pause. "I had thought that he would be envious of me for having a family."

  
"Thanks for bringing me over, Shika." Naruto said, a grin unlike any other Shikamaru had ever seen on his face. "What do we do now?"

  
"Shogi." He said, before laughing at Naruto's surprised face. "What, you thought we'd just forget about our favorite game?"

  
"Um, maybe." Naruto said. "I just - I didn't realize it was the favorite game of your entire clan."

  
They found themselves laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, fair warning, will not be posting another chapter till Monday, thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Team Gothitelle

Kurenai-sensei stood before them with her Gothitelle.

  
"Listen up. This will not be easy." She stood straight and all, red eyes flashing. "I will push you as far as I can. Your entire day will be busy. If I pass you, you'll regret becoming my genin." Hinata flinched, and Kiba's eyes widened. Shino simply tilted his head in acknowledgement. "But you'll also get stronger. You'll all be able to protect yourselves and each other.

  
"Do you understand?" She asked, and Kiba gulped, Hinata gasped, and Shino clenched his fists.

  
"Yes sensei." They spoke as one, and their pokemon cheered.

  
Kiba's Growlithe from his left side, Akamaru on his right side. Hinata's Meinfoo on her right side, beside Kiba's Growlithe, and Shino's Scyther standing on his left, beside Akamaru.

  
When they found out they got Saturdays off, they'd sighed in relief.

  
"So what do you think you'll do tomorrow?" Kurenai asked.

  
"Hang out with Naruto, if possible." Kiba said. "I haven't seen him since... Since you picked us up from the Academy!" He frowned, thoughtfully. "I don't even know if his jounin sensei passed him."

  
"Hinata? What're your plans?" Kurenai asked the next member of her team.

  
"I- I think I'll spend it with Kiba, I guess." Then her eyes widened, before she added. "If you don't mind!"

  
"I don't mind." Kiba said. "You can come along." Then he turned to Shino. "And you too, Shino." He shrugged. "I know Naruto won't mind. If he's training then we can-"

  
"Train with them." Came the interruption from the most reserved member of their team. "We will train with them, if they are training."

  
"Yeah." Kiba grumbled. "It's a plan, Kurenai-sensei!"

  
***

  
"What do you mean he hasn't been here since the beginning of the week?" Kiba asked the current owner of Naruto's apartment building.

  
"He 'asn't an' he ain't paid his bill." Came the reply. "I know you 'ere 'is friend - for whatever reason - but I dunno where he went."

  
"So you don't know anything?" Kiba asked, face falling. "But- but he's pack!" Hinata's eyes flashed over to her teammate in surprise - as did Shino's. They hadn't known Naruto was that close to their teammate.

  
"Listen, all I know is that some trio came by and helped 'im move 'is stuff." The voice was apologetic now. "Blonde, all but the one. 'Is hair was brown, and he managed to carry stuff and eat at the same time."

  
"One girl and two boys?" Kiba asked, and the owner nodded. "The girl wear purple, and the boy had his hair up in a man bun and a lazy look on his face?" He nodded again. "Shika! Thanks sir! I think I can find him now!" Then Kiba grabbed his teamates hands and took off for the Nara Compound.

  
***

  
"Kiba." Shikamaru drawled. "Good to see you. What took so long?"

  
"We've been busy all week." Kiba said, giving Naruto - who stood beside Shikamaru - an apologetic look. "Sorry."

  
"We've been dropping into bed exhausted with barely enough energy left for dinner." Shino said. "We have not had the time or energy to come looking."

  
"That's fine." Naruto said. "Though I wish sensei would work us that hard."

  
"You passed then?" Kiba asked with a grin, before launching himself at Naruto and engulfing him in a hug."Congratulations!!!"

  
"Yeah, it was... An experience." Naruto said. "But enough about me - you got a Growlithe?? That's awesome!"

  
"Yeah!" Kiba cheered. "Although I'm the only one in my clan with a fire-type pokemon so..."

  
"We can figure it out together whenever you've got time." Naruto offered.

  
"Sensei has a fire type." Kiba said. "So- no one else on your team has a fire type either?" Naruto shook his head. "Then we can have Growlithe share what he's learned with Vulpix."

  
"Thanks, Kiba." Naruto said with a small grin. "We'd like that."

  
And then a Vulpix stepped out from behind Naruto into full view and Hinata and Shino bent down to get a better look.

  
"A fox Pokemon." Shino observed. "It'll evolve into Nine Tails." He looked up at Naruto. "I doubt the villager's will take it well."

  
"I-" Naruto stopped himself. "I have something I should tell you, once Ino and Choji get here."

  
"About about Sakura and Sasuke?" Kiba frowned. "They're-"

  
"Sakura's in the back talking with my dad." Shikamaru said. "And Sasuke refused to come when we invited him."

  
"Sakura came with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as she let herself in, Choji trailing after her. "But-"

  
"Sakura likes to know stuff, Ino." Naruto reminded her. "She was top kuniochi for a reason. She came so she could talk with Shikaku."

  
"Since we're all here, Naruto, go get Sakura." Shikamaru said. "Ino, you lead them to the one room. I'll grab the food."

Naruto nodded, before walking down the corridor, and Shikamaru disappeared down another.

  
"This way." Ino motioned to them to follow her as she went down another corridor. "Naruto already knows the way."

  
"Why'd he move out?" Kiba asked. "Everything was fine when I was there last. You know, before today."

  
"His heating and cooling systems weren't working." Ino said. "Or, rather, the cooliing system wasn't working. His room was almost blisteringly hot, I was honestly surprised that I didn't catch fire."

  
"Oh." Kiba said, eyes falling. "How long is he staying here?"

  
"He has an open ended invitation." Ino said. "Both here and with Choji's family. He doesn't show any signs he's wanted to leave though. Appearently he's actually a surprisingly good Shoji player."

  
"Well yeah, he always planned the pranks." Kiba retorted before he could help it.

  
"But- I thought-" Shino stopped. "You allowed yourself to take the blame for some of them. Why?"

  
"He's pack." Kiba said, as though that were explaination enough. "Besides, the villagers already dislike him. I'll bet the heating and cooling thing was on purpose."

  
"I hope not." Hinata growled as Ino glanced around, before pulling a book - History of the Jinchuuriki - off of a shelf, and the bookshelf slid over.

  
"In, quickly." Ino said, shooing them in, before replacing the book and slipping in as the bookshelf closed. "And now we wait."


	5. Team Ten(Ten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto speaks up
> 
> Also I switch the team number of two teams for that lame pun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize that Team 10 is actually Ino-Shika-Cho but I don't care this is already AU. I can make Team Gai Team Ten if I want

**Part 4**

  
"So, what did you want to tell us, Naruto?" Kiba asked. "If you want I can-"

  
"No, no." Their friend took a breath. "You - do you remember our unit on sealing?"

  
"Yeah, you did surprisingly well." Shikamaru said. "Like it was in your blood, or something. Why?"

  
"About - about how just because something is sealed in-" Naruto started, but Sakura interrupted him.

  
"About how being sealed in something doesn't make tha thing the thing that was sealed?" She asked. "Yeah, why?"

  
"Because -" He froze, losing his confidence again. He took another breath. "You remember the night that the Kyubii was defeated?"

  
"Killed." Sakura corrected. "Yondaime-sama killed it."

  
"The books lied!" Naruto snapped. "You can't kill something made of pure chakra." He took a breath. "Only seal it." Then, the dots connected, and Sakura's eyes widened.

  
"Jinchuuriki." She whispered. "October 10th. The night you were born. The Yondaime-"

  
"Sealed the Kyubii into me." Naruto nodded. "I- found out the night you all graduated.

  
"How did you graduate?" Ino asked. "Because you didn't walk out with a headband like the rest of us."

  
"A - a traitor told me about a fake secondary test." Naruto said. "I- I fell for it. Stole the Scroll of Seals from under Jiji's nose and learned one technique. Found out that - he was a liar when Ikura-sensei arrived. it was after midnight at that point, and he broke the law preventing anyone from telling anyone who didn't know from the announcement."

  
"Then why does everyone-" Kiba started.

  
"Because Jiji didn't actually announce that I'm a Jinchurkii, I don't think." Naruto said. "All they know is I'm connected to the Kyubii."

  
Dead silence.

  
***

  
The only person who was (possibly) surprised by Gai getting a Machop was his own jounin sensei, who hadn't known him at all.

  
And no one had been surprised when he'd evolved it into a Machoke and then Machamp. He'd been proud of his accomplishments - though, not to the point of bragging.

  
And now here he stood with his own genin team.

  
The Most Youthful Lee had a Tyrogue - there were four different options for Lee to evolve his Pokemon, depending on Lee's Taijutsu and what would work the best with it.

  
Neij - oh how Gai wished he could find a nickname that suited the boy - had a Sawk. Gai felt it suited his student most youthfully. When Lee and Gai were off training together, seperated from the rest of his students, Neij would spar with Sawk.

And Gai would never admit to knowing this, but he knew that when Neij was bored he and Sawk snuck out of the Hyuuga Compound for their own training.

  
And Tenten had a Torchic - which Gai would willingly admit was close to evolving. Probably during the Chunnin Exams, if not sooner.

  
Gai would not admit to knowing that she sleeps snuggled up against to her Torchic - they were close, and it wasn't inappropriate, so Gai felt no need to intervene. Especially since it wouldn't last much longer, given Torchic's next evolution.

  
Neither would he admit to knowing that when Lee was feeling sad he'd slip off away from everyone - not that there were many people close to his protege - even his Tyrogue, only to return hours later more determined than ever.

 

This years graduating class was even more mismatched than Gai's team. He'd even heard that his eternal rival had passed a team.

  
Perhaps he'd ask the new Jounin-sensei if their teams could spar sometime.

  
***

  
Kakashi had gotten dragged to the weekly Jounin-sensei meet-up. He was regretting ever letting Gai into his life.  
"Alright, does anyone have any ideas to contribute?"

  
"In fact, I do." Gai said. "Perhaps we could have a day where our genin spar against other genin in-village? It would do wonders for their Youthfulness!"

  
"No." Kurenai protested - purely on principle Kakashi suspected - but yet -

  
"I second Gai." He found himself retorting - and everyone turned to him surprised. "The idea has merit - it'll get our Genin used to fighting opponents stronger than them, and inspire them to work together more. They won't like it - but if we offer the winning teams a reward..." He trailed off, and the other sensei nodded as they understood.

  
"You've got one of the rookie teams, don't you?" Come the question. "I would've thought you'd want to find your own pace to train them at."

  
"It also gives them experience fighting different enemies." Kakashi reminded, eyes narrowing, before adding in a growl. "My genin are capable of taking yours."

  
"Then that'll be the first fight we do then." Narrowed eyes met Kakashi's visible eye that seemed unperturbed.

  
"Hey, hey!" Kurenai interrupted them. "All in favor of doing this, say 'I'."

  
"I."

  
"And all against?"

  
You could have heard a shinobi's footsteps, that's how quiet it was.

 

  
"Then we just need to chose a day." Kurenai suggested, "Perhaps Friday, while everything they learned the past week is still fresh in their minds?"

  
"I don't see the problem." Asuma replied. "Alright, all in favor?"

  
***

  
"I don't get why everyone really cares though." Kiba complained from where he was laying on the carpet. "You haven't gone balistic and attacked anyone in-village. If it hasn't happened yet, then it likely won't happen at all."

  
"Yeah, but the only other time Konoha was attacked by the Kyubii was when-" Sakura stopped, sitting up eyes wide. "The history books- they said that Uchiha Madara controlled it- him - and made him attack Shoidai-sama and his wife."

  
"Uzumaki Mito." Shikamaru added a tidbit of information, eyes gleaming. "Someone used the Kyubii to attack Konoha, then." A pause, before he continued. "If this is true then someone purposefully framed the Uchiha. Build up anger and resentment on both sides-"

  
"So if the Massacre was a lie - what else can't we believe?" Sakura snapped.

  
"Not a lie." Shikamaru interjected. "Orchestrated." He looked sternly at his companions. "Not a word about this." He stared straight at Sakura. "Not even to Sasuke."

  
"He deserves to know!" She hissed back.

  
"And how would you tell him?" Ino demanded. "This isn't something that you can break gently - not after obsessing after revenge on his brother as long as he has been. He won't be able to let it go."

  
"How do you know??" Sakura snapped back.

  
"Because I wouldn't be able to let it go if that happened to my clan." Ino said. " **None of us** would be able to let it go if it happened to our clan."


	6. Team 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week, but, uh, merry late Christmas or Hanukkah, or whatever it is you celebrate this time of year.  
> Also, happy late New Year as well! Enjoy!

**Part 5**

  
That next Friday Kakashi-sensei actually arrived on time (well, half an hour late. But it was so much sooner than when he normally arrived that he was practically on time, by his standards), and led them to Training Ground 27.

  
And in front of them there were lots of genin and their jounin-sensei. Sasuke scowled - whatever was going on he didn't need it - Naruto grinned and waved at Teams 8 and 10, and Sakura frowned thoughtfully.

  
As he walked forward, Naruto's eyes landed on an old man who was watching with thinly veiled interest.  
... Too much interest, and much too focused on Sasuke for Naruto's liking.

  
"Sensei?" He asked, eyes locking with the old man's visible eye.

  
"Shimura Danzo." He said, voice tightening in a way that spoke volumes. "He's - he's an old war hero, and was once on the same genin team as Hokage-sama, though there are many values that our Hokage has that Danzo-san does not." _Avoid him._ His voice, his visible eye, heck, even his posture was screaming at Naruto to stay as far from him as he could.

  
"Now that all the Genin -" Naruto didn't like the way this Danzo guy said genin (akin to the way the butcher would say 'new meat'). "-are here, it's time to explain what we're going to do today. I assume you've already stretched, so I'll get down to it.  
"The Genin teams, starting with Team 7 and Team 26, are going fight until every last member has been defeated."

  
"What?" Hissed Sasuke. "But we've only been training for a couple weeks!"

  
"Then our only chance of winning is in surprise." Naruto said, a grin appearing. "Unfortunately we don't have much up our sleeves, but even if we can't win we can make their win empty."

  
"How?" Sakura asked, staring at the much older Genin who had straightened when they'd been mentioned.

  
"I've only got a working idea but-" Naruto paused. "Remember how there were days I'd prank people?" Both of them nodded, before understanding dawned on their faces.

  
"Ahem." Danzo cleared his throat, refocusing all of the genin teams. "Your battleground is the entire training ground, and you may use any means at your disposal. Each team has five minutes to prepare." As soon as he started his final sentence, Naruto formed a Shadow Clone, and it took off to his apartment. "Begin, now."

  
"Alright, so first we have traps based on my pranks, what else?" Naruto asked.

  
"Shadow clone spam for our escape." Sasuke theorized.

  
"According to Ino, we have the most mismatched team in Konoha." Sakura said. "But yet we work together surprisingly well. Not to mention they wouldn't know much about what levels our Pokemon are at."

  
All three Genin barely glanced at their Pokemon, before they took off into the forest.

  
"Team 26 should already be Chunin, Naruto." Shikamaru said. "They'll be moving us off the field soon, but I wanted to try to help you.  
" _Mayu Kirura_ , a Horsea. Ino couldn't get a read on his ability though, so you're going to have to worry about that. Either it's faster in the rain - not much of a problem here, I don't think - or it powers up it's crits.  
" _Youko Oshiro_ , a Deerling. Ino also couldn't get a read on her ability. Either it's faster in the sunshine - which would be a major problem here - or it'll boost attack when hit by a grass-type move.  
" _Kuro Nakano_ , a Ponyta. Now, Ino COULD get a read on her ability. If it's hit with a fire-type move it'll power up it's own fire-type moves. So Naruto, make sure Vulpix knows to be careful about the moves it executes."

  
"Thanks Shika." Naruto said, turning to his other friend as soon as Shikamaru started to leave. "Yeah Kiba?"

  
"Hinata was spying on them with her Bakyugan." He said. "They're planing on ambushing you as soon as it starts, and according to Shino's bugs, they're crazy fast."

  
"So their Deerling's ability will probably to boost her ability." Sasuke reluctantly admitted. "Any details to throw them off?"

  
"Shunshun." Kiba said. "They've been running through the hand signs for the past minute or so."

  
"Substitution." Sakura said.

  
"With what?" Naruto asked as his clone returned and went to dispel, but Naruto halted it with a single motion.

  
"Leaves?" Sakura asked, glancing at the treeline.

  
"You don't have the reserves." Sasuke said, and Naruto sent his clone into the woods with a look. "I'm not sure I have enough either."

 

"I have the reserves." Naruto spoke up, running through the seals to summon more Shadow Clones - who appeared all around them, all saying different things. "Grab onto me and I should be able to pull you along."

  
"Once in the woods?" Sasuke asked. "What's the game plan then?"

  
"Since I'm the only one who'll know where the traps are you'll have to follow me." Naruto said. "Or we could split up and I could leave clones with you to keep you from stumbling into one of the traps."

  
"I prefer the second." Sasuke said. "Three different trails will give them some trouble - they'll likely have to split up."

  
"Sensei taught us to work together." Sakura frowned. "Couldn't Naruto's clones layout false trails just as well?

  
***

  
Within half an hour, Sasuke and Sakura had been defeated but -

  
Sasuke had taken out the genin who'd defeated him, Youko Oshiro, and Naruto had already defeated one of the other genin with one of his traps, Kuro Nakano, with the Ponyta.

  
Unfortunately, that left Naruto with Youko Oshiro and his Horsea.

  
Naruto was more than capable of overcoming his Vulpix's weakness to water, Kakashi was sure but-

  
Team 26 would be participating in the upcoming Chunnin Exams. If Naruto did win, then the Council would push for them to be in the Chunnin Exams themselves and if both teams made it to the forest, they would specifically hunt down his Genin.

  
He glanced over to Rei Hisakawa, and wondered which outcome he should prefer. Which she preferred. Either way, he would have to train his genin harder than ever.

  
But was that really a bad thing? He looked at the weakest of his genin, the only one to fail to defeat one of their enemies, and remembered the story she'd given him about injuring Youko.

  
If she was right then Youko might be avoiding his third - unharmed - genin, possibly to lure him into a trap, or possibly even to lull Naruto into a false sense of security.

  
Someone tapped his arm, and he turned slowly to see one of Naruto's friends - the Aburane, Kakashi was fairly sure that his name was Shino.

  
"Naruto is about to make his move." He said. "He has found where Youko is hiding. It will be over soon."

  
"One way or the other." Sasuke muttered, turning away.

  
"Naruto is stronger than you think, Sasuke-san." The bug-nin said as he turned back to his team.

  
The sound of bells ringing signaled to the Jounin Instructors that the fight was over, and they plunged into the undergrowth to find out who had won their bet.

  
Not that it truly mattered to Kakashi anymore.


	7. The Rookie 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three teams of the Rookie 9 were training harder than ever.
> 
> Kakashi had taken to finding individual and specialized training for all three members of his team, along with their team training.
> 
> Kurenai had taken one look at Kakashi's unhumanly schedule for his team, and promptly modified it for her team.
> 
> Asuma had also come to the conclusion to utilize Gai's unique knowledge of taijutsu. In fact, he had decided that it would do wonders to motivate Shikamaru and help Choji gain confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've actually had this one done for a while but I wanted to wait until I had the next chapter done. But it's done now and I'm well on the way to getting the next chapter done as well!
> 
> I mean, that's mostly because I was doing that other part first (the one-after-next) and I realized that I needed to come up with Pokemon and give a bit of a filler chapter. Sok yeah. Sorry again. 
> 
> Enjoy!

All three teams of the Rookie 9 were training harder than ever.

  
Kakashi had taken to finding individual and specialized training for all three members of his team, along with their team training.

  
He had found Ikura to train Naruto in trap-making, and had checked a few books on sealing out of the library for him to read (even if Naruto didn't follow in his parent's footsteps Kakashi would still be proud of him).

  
For Sakura he had her training in Genjutsu and bringing up her staminia, as well as pitting her against Naruto and Sasuke for combat practice.

  
Sasuke's Shinobi skill in general were fairly good for how little training he had, but Kakashi pushed him to get faster, to last longer. And, like Sakura, he often sparred with both of ihs teammates, but, unlike Sakura, he also sparred with Kakashi-sensei to improve his reaction time.

  
All of them got faster, stronger, better.

  
As did their Pokemon.

***

Kurenai had taken one look at Kakashi's unhumanly schedule for his team, and promptly modified it for her team.

  
She'd teach them a genjutsu (mostly minor ones at this point) alongside Sakura in the mornings. Each found their own that they personally preferred.

  
Then once they could perform the genjutsu without much conscious effort (which typically took several days, at the very least) she would have them spar with each other and use it in combat.

  
After Sakura left to train with her own team, she turned her focus to their taijutsu. Most of the work with that went to Shino, so he could stand up and fight alongside his teammates.

  
Hinata started to train with Neij in Gentle Fist - with Kurenai supervising because, honestly, Hinata was her genin, and she knew that while there was no one better to train her, she and Neij had some issues.

  
During that time she typically sent Shino and Kiba back to their Clan Compounds to train in their clan techniques, and listened afterward, when she came to pick them up with Hinata exhausted and covered in bruises, taking notes about their progress.

  
And Kiba, she'd had to think long and hard about what his role in the team should be, eventually going to Iruka, his first sensei, telling him about what she'd been having him work on and what he could specialize in.

  
He'd thought for a bit, before pulling out his files on her genin, telling her what he thought about all three of them.

  
Hinata and Shino could be good medics, he said. Though Shino could be equally as good at genjutsu - something he thought she might've noticed (she felt proud that she had, though once she started teaching genjutsu it was sure to be noticed).

  
Kiba, on the other hand, had worse chakra control and better taijutsu, especially with Akamaru at his side.

  
The best thing for him, in Iruka's opinion, that she wasn't already doing, was training alongside Gai. He knew many different kinds of taijutsu and within a week he would have decided which one suited Kiba best, and would definately discuss it with Kurenai before he started teaching him.

  
On the other hand, if all of her genin spent some time with Gai daily he could improve their taijutsu further alongside their stamina.

  
But in the end, the decision was hers.

  
So eventually she decided that after Hinata was done they would complete two missions, if possible. If it wasn't, they'd only get one and finish the day off with Gai.

***

Asuma had also come to the conclusion to utilize Gai's unique knowledge of taijutsu. In fact, he had decided that it would do wonders to motivate Shikamaru and help Choji gain confidence.

  
And as for Ino? It would help her get over The Uchiha (and her diet??? he was glad that she'd been spending dinner everyday since graduation at either Shikamaru's or Choji's).

  
All in all, Asuma thought it was a good idea.

  
He just didn't take into account how exhausted his genin would be when he got them back. Luckily, he knew just the way to energize them for their afternoon training!

 

  
Food.

  
But it looked like his plan was working, so he kept sending them to Gai in the mornings, and as time passed they started to be less exhausted when he came to pick them up.

  
And they began to win their three-on-three spars.

 

"I nominate Team 7 for the Chunnin Exams." Kakashi informed the congregated jounin-sensei.

  
"I nominate Team 8 for the Chunnin Exams." Asuma grinned the grin of a predator as he stared not at the Hokage, but at the jounin sensei around him.

  
"I notminate Team 9 for the Chunnin Exams." Kurenai surprised no one.

  
All three had been training their genin as though they were chunnin already (if not ANBU, but it was unknown if any of the three were in ANBU (though there were whispers about the ANBU Captian Dog, who's pokemon was an Absol who could only be Hakate, as he was the only person who hide his Pokemon)).

  
Gai nominated Team 10 for the Chunnin Exams, as expected, and a few other jounin instructors who wanted to stomp out the Rookie 9 before they made their teams look bad.

  
All in all, a good ten Konoha teams signed up for the Chunnin Exams.

 

"You've been signed up for the Chunnin Exams." Kakashi informed the genin. "I expect you to pass it first try."

  
"But-" Sakura frowned. "But then we'll be on our own, sensei."

  
"I'm staying until you reach Jounin." His visible eye closed for a minute, before opening. "It's not as dangerous out there as it was when I was a Chunnin, but it's still dangerous out there."

  
"We know sensei." Naruto said. "The Wave Mission showed us that."

 

"You're sure we're ready?" Ino asked. "I mean, after that disaster in-"

  
"Yes, Ino." Asuma gave her a smile. "You're ready. Everyone makes mistakes, not just you. All three of you are ready."

  
"If you say so." Choji said. "But I feel like I could get better at Taijutsu."

  
"None of us are as good as we'll ever be." Shikamaru pointed out. "But then, we won't be until the instant before we die." He turned to Asuma. "Right, sensei? Because as long as we live we're continuously getting stronger?"

  
"Right." Asuma smiled proudly at them. "Alright, we're going to start training even harder for the next month until the Exams, feeling up to it?"

  
"Of course sensei." They chorused, before Shikamaru added. "But only if I can sleep for the entire weekend."

 

"We're going to win the whole thing sensei!" Kiba cheered.

  
"Not even Naruto is going to stand in our way." Hinata proclaimed, with an enthusastic grin on her face.

  
"Given Naruto's reserves and Sasuke's skill, that is unlikely." Shino commented. "Though I believe that we will reach the final stage without much difficulty."

  
Kurenai grinned, proud of her genin.

  
"Now the Chunnin Exams are typically divided into a knowledge test, a survival test, and a combat test. Now, the first two are interchangible, the the combat test is always the final test, about a month after the first two parts of the test."

  
"Then the logical thing is to work on what we know." Shino said. "Why? Because we can and will survive and pass the survival test, and we have decent combat skills, but we can improve that during our one month break."

  
"Alright Shino!" Kiba cheered, before sobering up and turning all of his attention to Kurenai. "Alright sensei, teach us how to make it through that, please."

  
"Of course Kiba." She gave him a gentle smile. "I know you three will do me proud."


	8. Part 7 - Sand Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopping out of Konoha real quick- time to meet the Sand Siblings!!!

In Suna, tradition dictated that you try to predict your Pokemon.

Baki had inisisted that he would get a Kabuto. The people of Suna had stared at him like he was crazy, but they shrugged it off with a laugh.

... When his Kabuto hatched, he was the one laughing. He hit Chunin without his Kabuto evolving, which rarely ever happened (in Suna, at least), but Kabuto had evolved before he hit the higher level of Chunin.

 

 

Temari had searched far and wide to find the perfect Pokemon for her. In the end, she had settled on Pidgey.

...She was wrong. Now, as she sat down looking at her Dratini, she found herself unbelievably glad that she'd been wrong. She grinned, and launched herself at Dratini, engulfing it in a hug.

\- Now as she marched alongside her brothers with her Dragonair to Konoha for the Chunin Exams she found herself worried about their part in the invasion, but she felt her Dragonair's confidence.

And if Dragonair thought everything would turn out alright then she would trust her Pokemon.

 

 

From the first moment Kankuro had used his chakra to manipulate a puppet, he'd known. After all, all puppet-nin had a Shuppet or something similiar.

... But it had felt so right, the idea of having a Shuppet.

And he'd been right.

Now as they marched to Konoha, he knew that this would get Shuppet the experience he needed to evolve into Banette. 

He glanced over at his Shuppet, unsure - did he really want his friend to evolve already?

 

 

Gaara hadn't bothered with attempting to predict his Pokemon. He had before. He had glanced over at his egg, but hadn't seen predicting what it would be as something worth doing. Once he had thought he would get a Sandshrew. That was before Uncle Yashamaru had betrayed him.

His Pokemon had turned out to be a Sandygast, and he couldn't help but think about how much it suited him.

And the strange man who'd helped them organize the attack on Konoha - he had been immune to Sandygast's mind control, so Gaara had looked deeper while everyone elses' attention was focused elsewhere.

He had found out that his Pokemon was a Seviper, capable of removing it's own Status Conditions.

... It was also how he had learned that the mans name was Orochimaru, one of the former students of Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, one of the strongest shinobi ever produced by Konoha.

 

 

And he was briefly concerned that Konoha would be warned, but he remembered that Orochimaru had been in the Bingo Book as a missing-nin of Konoha.

And so he had dismissed his newfound knowledge and left.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to name the chapter, help.
> 
> Basically just a bit of (sort of) boring story. I guess. Or maybe it's amusing I dunno
> 
> Also I have made the (un)offical decision that the Inuzuka and Hakate clans were originally the same clan so there's that.

**Part 8**

Ibiki thought that perhaps the Rookie 9 - as they'd been dubbed - had a chance of making it to the final portion of the Exam.

Especially since they and their Pokemon were all calm in a way that no one else in there was, especially after so long.

That was probably partically because the kyubii container was absentmindedly petting his Vulpix, as was the Inuzuka boy with his Growlithe.

 

... Was he really expected to believe that all of their Pokemon hatched after graduation?

***

"So how many of you knew he was bluffing?" Naruto asked the rest of the 'Rookie 9'.

"I figured." Shikamaru said. "With as many genin as foreign nations sent Konoha would get into too much trouble if they kept some of their best genin from ever reaching Chunnin."

"Our parents would have been most unhappy if we were prevented from ever taking the Chunnin Exams as well." Shino commented. "And the most of us are future Clan Heads as well. It would not do to force us to remain Genin for the rest of our lives."

"There's no way they wouldn't have let me go again." Sasuke said. "I mean, I'm the only Uchiha left in Konoha, they want me to climb the ranks and make a name for myself."

"Not to mention that you're the resident Jinchuuriki." Sakura commented. "Sooner or later the other nations are going to ask about - ya'know, Konoha's Jinchuuriki. If you're still a genin Konoha won't be able to use your status to make the other nations back down."

"They could." Shikamaru commented. "But only if Naruto works really hard to be seen as the biggest threat in the Elemental Nations."

"Which, for the record, is totally possible." Naruto spoke up. "But seriously, why if you guys figured it out, why didn't you say anything?"

"Meh." Sasuke said, leaning back so Naruto was supporting his weight.

"Really?" Naruto muttered, obligingly keeping his teammate from falling on the ground, he turned his attention to the forest in front of them. "The Forest of Death. Any chance we can grab gates close to each other and team up?"

"No." Shikamaru said. "Each village's teams will be split up so they can't team up against any other teams. However Shino can leave bugs with each of us and use them to find the rest of us."

"But what if you need help?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, concerned. "What then?"

"I have plenty of your traps and seals still." Shikamaru said. "Your ears are good enough to hear your alarms that you built into some of them." Naruto winced, and Sasuke laughed.

Naruto responded by pushing him off, before turning back to Shikamaru.

"That's loud." He said. "Really loud." He grinned. "I heard you when you tested it from clear across the village." He looked over at Kiba. "You've got the seals I left with you to deafen that pecticular sound?"

"Yeah." He said. "And if Shika hasn't replicated it then I'm a Hakate."

"Actually the Inuzuka and the Hakate were the same clan originally." Shikamaru said. "They split up sometime during the Clans Warring Era over whether dogs or wolves were better."

"... What?" Kiba asked quietly, and Naruto (and Vulpix) tilted their heads, curious.

"They're very different clans now." Came a voice behind them, and the genin turned, eyes turning serious as their Pokemon called up attacks, before dropping them when they recognized Kakashi. "I came to wish you all good luck. Kurenai and Asuma might not be able to escape the Jounin headquarters before you're sent in, so they told me to tell you that they're wishing you the best of luck and to tell you that if we do have prelims then if you can draw out a fight long enough and make it impressive enough you and your opponent can pass."

Their eyes lit up in a way that signified mischief.

"... I didn't tell you that so that you can all tie with your opponents." Kakashi said. "We have the prelims for a reason, and that reason isn't so you all can piss off the judge and also your opponents."

"Sorry sensei." Sakura said sweetly.

 

... Too sweetly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Forest of Death is not at all what Team 7 expected.

It was the silence that tipped them off.

Normally they'd heard all sorts of background noise in the forest - birds, claws scratching on wood and the like.

So when complete silence settled on the forest, they slipped closer to each other, forming a circle around their Pokemon, listening carefully for anything - Anything! - that could give them even a split second's warning.

 

In the end, they didn't get even that.

***

When Shino arrived with Ino's team, Team 7 was in bad shape, with some seal on Sasuke's throat and Naruto unconscious, with Sakura and her Eevee were desperately trying to keep the Sound team from getting past her, while Vulpix and Riolou struggled to even stand, but willing to die to protect their trainers.

And they stepped in, quickly driving the opposing team away.

***

Naruto counted himself lucky he woke up before Sasuke.

Of course, Sasuke was still up before they got to the tower but-

Well, Naruto would take his victories where he could.

 

Waking up before Sasuke gave him some time to poke around the seal on his neck, and from the first glance Naruto knew that it would fight him to the last once he got around to (trying, at least) to remove it.

A more through examination revealed that the shinobi - even after fighting them - had still had quite a substantial amount of chakra to put into it, and the amount of chakra he would have to spend was-

Well. He'd need to tap into the Kyubii's chakra for that.

 

Which made it all the more concerning that he couldn't feel the Kyubii's chakra.

***

When Sasuke awoke, the Rookie 9 started towards the tower, taking turns supporting the wounded Team 7 - making a quick stop to get them the scroll that they needed, because under no circumstances would they abandon their friends.

 

When they reached the towers, it was Hinata, Choji, and Naruto who opened the Earth Scrolls, and Shino, Ino, and Sakura who opened the Heaven and Earth Scrolls. Ikura appeared, and had a brief conversation before sending them in, warning them that they could only rest for a few hours before the next stage would begin.

They all took some soldier pills (except Kiba, who pocketed his for later), and performed healing jutsu on Team 7, Pokemon included.

 

 

And then they waited.


End file.
